<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i thought that you should know before you fall by sapphire2309</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387009">i thought that you should know before you fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309'>sapphire2309</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>recessional [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Experimental Style, F/F, Issues With Reality, POV Second Person, Root is Alive, post-s5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You lie beside her and stare into her soul for so long that she wakes and stares back at you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root (Person of Interest)/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>recessional [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i thought that you should know before you fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title and inspiration from I Don't Feel So Well by Vienna Teng.</p><p>Somewhat related to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389463">love fill me up, up, up, till i can't see at all</a>. If there's a third, I'll make them a series. (ETA: Series'd!)</p><p>send help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reality is... relative. </p><p>Waking from confused dreams in which you believe that up is down without question makes you want to scratch at your arms, because what if you wake up again?</p><p>(What if this is a dream too, and Root isn't really here beside you, wrapped in nothing but a bedsheet, postcoital sweat cooling her skin as it evaporates.)</p><p>What then.</p><p>You lie beside her and stare into her soul for so long that she wakes and stares back at you, and belatedly, you realize, people can tell when they're being watched, even when they're asleep.</p><p>You tell her, under cover of moonlight and shadows, "I don't think I can love you like you deserve," because she deserves to know.</p><p>She smiles at you, all shifting facial muscles, no sparkle in her eyes. Her eyes, in point of fact, edge too close to sympathetic for your liking. </p><p>She caresses your cheek and tucks a stray hair back into place as she says, "You love me. That's already more than I ever dreamed," and you feel...</p><p>(You <i>feel.</i>)</p><p>...something indescribable, some deep unquenchable yearning in your chest that reaches out for her and claims her as your own and refuses to let go, and you cannot put it into words so you turn to the language of skin on skin, you pin her to the mattress and look deeper, as though you can pin down whatever draws you to her, grasp it between two nails and devour it, but the longer you look, the more certain you are: it's everything. </p><p>You take it all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>